


Idiothropy

by Writernon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, also zombies but not really, character with temporarily impaired mental function, lunar-linked idiothropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Sherlock is a were-idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiothropy

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this [here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10038.html?thread=52985910#t52985910) on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Jul. 20, 2011. Title and minor edits added on repost.

"I must solve this case before the moon rises, John!"

"...Sorry?" 

"How long until moonrise? Quickly!"

"Well, it's the full moon, so the same as sunset, so... A few minutes?"

"No, no, no! Not enough time!"

"Why, will the killer strike again at moonrise? Some kind of ritual thing?"

"No, please, all of you, shut up!"

"...I'm the only one here, Sherlock. We're in our flat."

"I only have a few useful minutes left before I lose everything."

"What? Why-"

"Quiet! Please, John!"

"Fine..."

"The victim was placed in the center of the room but wasn't killed there, there's not enough... thing."

"...Blood."

"Hm? Right, yes. So that means.... that means... My head."

"Are you all right?"

"I have to think! Um. Right. Corpse. No blood. Cut throat, usually blood. Unless... um.... The person... didn't have any blood?"

"Um. Maaaaybe... or the slightly more likely possibility they were killed somewhere else?"

"Really?"

"...yes?"

"That's... weird. How would the corpse get into the room? Is it a zombie?"

"... the killer put it there?"

"Wow. Yeah. That's- But are you sure it isn't a zombie?"

"Are you feeling alright, Sherlock?"

"I'm fine. We have to go!"

"Where are you going?"

"To save Molly from the zombies!"

"...Sherlock, it's not a zombie. There's no such thing."

"Are you sure? There are an awful lot of films about them."

"I'm a doctor, Sherlock. I'm sure. Here. Sit down, have a cup of tea-"

"We didn't poke it."

"What?"

"We should have poked it with a stick."

"What? The corpse?"

"Only way to be sure. If it was a zombie it would have risen up, all 'omnomnom'."

"Sherlock. 'Omnomnom'?"

"Hungry. Eats brains. Omnomnom. I've got a big brain, you know. It'd be all over me if I poked it with a stick."

"...Tell you what. I'll call Molly, tell her to lock up the corpse in a drawer for the night, we can go down and poke it in the morning."

"I don't know, John, I really think we should go immed-"

"We've got Jaffa Cakes."

"Oooo!"


End file.
